Ten Years
by takolukanow
Summary: Meiko's 10th anniversary was only minutes away and she would spend it alone that night. Maybe a companion would be nice for such an important time.


Another year had come and passed. Ten years ago, she was so young. So new. But now she had a family to look after and others to teach. Being the oldest wasn't always the easiest. Sure, she had others to help out in places she could. If someone needed help with high notes, Miku would help. If someone needed to be looked after, Camui was the best to go to. If someone needed emotional support, Kaito was one of the best to see. She did always appreciate their help but she would prefer to do it herself. She knew what to do. She had helped raise everyone. She was one of the reasons why they existed. She was one of the reasons why they had got this far. Ten years ago, it was just the four of them. Now it seemed like it was just her. Leon, Lola and Miriam had moved on from being VOCALOIDs to live a normal life. Even Akikoloid had left not long after them to run her store. They were losing each other and she was sure to next. Sure, she was updated after nine years in February but it's not like it did much. She had made into the rankings back then but now….well. No, she shouldn't think like that. A lot of them don't make it that far. She didn't have a right to complain about that. When was the last time Mew or Piko got in the rankings? She couldn't remember.

She sat at the table, waiting for the clock to tick over to the 5th of November. She would drink alone that night. She didn't need company. She had made it this far so surely she could at least last this night by herself. She poured herself a drink so it would be ready once the clock hit 12.  
>'Meiko?' she turned around to see who it was. Out of the dark, the girl's bright green-blue hair lit up under the dim light. 'Why aren't you sleeping?' she asked, walking up to the woman.<br>'There's no way I could sleep.'  
>Miku took the seat on the other side of the table, facing Meiko. 'Staying up won't be good for you…'<br>'Oh well.' Miku sighed, looking up to the clock. Meiko's 10th anniversary was 10 minutes away.  
>'Are you staying up so you don't miss it?' she asked, trying to bring the conversation towards the woman.<br>'I guess I might be.' Meiko sighed, laying her head onto her resting arms.  
>'I'm not trying to sound rude but…what's it like to be 10?'<br>Meiko stopped to think about that question. She knew it was an innocent question but her heart wasn't taking it as one. It felt as though the girl was trying to break her. She moved her head so she was looking at the table top. Without thinking, the tears just fell. She tried to hide her head so the girl wouldn't see them but there was no way she could hide the sounds she made. This made the girl jump.  
>'Ah! I'm sorry. I didn't mean to…' her sounds just got louder. Soon someone else would hear them and come out to see her as a crying mess. She raised her head to wipe away the tears away, catching each new one that fell. Miku looked up to the clock. Seven minutes.<br>'It's fine. Don't worry about me.'  
>'What? No. I have to!' this remark seemed to surprise Meiko, looking up to face the girl. 'I mean, you looked after all five of us for what? 8 years now? Well, not all of us at the same time but you know what I mean.' Meiko smiled at this. She really had raised them.<br>'I guess you're right.'  
>'Of course I am but not just us five. Camui used to stay with us and you helped him raise his. You helped Kiyoteru-san with his family. Your tips are the reason why IA is raising Rana. You helped raise just about everyone, not just us five.' Meiko thought about this. Was that really true?<br>'What are you trying to say?'  
>'I'm trying to say that we're allowed to worry. You worried about us so we can worry about you. I do care about you…no….we all care about you.' Miku looked up at the clock. Four minutes. She looked back at Meiko whose tears were falling again. She got out of her seat and sat in the one next to her. 'Please don't cry…' Meiko laughed at this as Miku leaned over to hug her. There was no way she could control her tears. On that night alone, they seemed to have a mind of their own. No one else had ever seen her cry. She had always hid away when she felt like she needed to cry. Somewhere where no one could hear her. Somewhere that no one could find her. Maybe it was time she finally let out everything she had been hiding from them. Ask all the questions she desired to hear the answers to. Show the girl everything no one had ever seen and had hidden for these past 10 years. She just needed someone she could spill everything one and tell them how she really felt. Miku hugged the woman for what seemed like forever.<p>

This time, Meiko looked up at the clock. One minute.  
>'Can I ask you something?' Meiko whispered behind her tears, feeling that her cheeks were now wet and soaked.<br>'Anything.'  
>'Did I really do that good of a job?' she choked on her words, lifting her head off the girl's shoulder. All Miku could do was smile.<br>'I can't answer for everyone…but in my opinion, you did more than anyone ever could. I wouldn't ask for it to be done any other way. Happy 10th anniversary.' Miku let go of her, raising her head to smile at Meiko.  
>'Happy 10th to me.' Meiko laughed, holding up her drink to take her first sip.<br>'Wait! Wait. Wait. Wait. Wait.' Miku said, running over to the cupboard to grab a cup similar to Meiko's. She quickly poured whatever she could grab in the fridge and poured herself a glass. She hurried back over to Meiko and held up her glass.  
>'Happy 10th Anniversary!' she said, clinking her glass on the older woman's. All Meiko could do was smile.<p>

**AN: Happy 10****th**** anniversary MEIKO. Cryptons doing heaps this year for her. There's a whole bunch of merchandise and SEGA gave her her V3 module!  
><strong>**I originally wanted to write something with Haku and her but I decided on Miku instead because you normally see either Haku or KAITO with MEIKO in these sorts of fanfictions. I'm pretty proud of this and I hope you enjoy. I really would like to do something like this for other important anniversary and the next ones are Miki, Yuki, and Kiyoteru's 5****th**** but I might have something already planned for that (wink). Thank you for reading.**


End file.
